theherobrine_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Strategy: Arctic Drift
This map is a somewhat flat map. It has very little “small hills” in it, but it has a very large arch in the middle (incidentally enough, this is also where Herobrine spawn). There are two cabins where shards spawn located in opposite corners of the map. As well, there is a small forge in another corner. This map is surrounded by trees made of cobwebs. Get stuck in these and you’ll turn into a pinata faster than you can pronounce it. Although this map is a small-ish map, it can be quite difficult if you’re near the trees, as Herobrine can knock you into it, and easily kill you. If you do happen to miss the trees, you will be fine, and there is plenty of space to move around. Don’t get frostbitten by Herobrine! Shard Locations: #Inside the cave/Spawn #The House right of the cave entrance #In the Frozen Pond (on the far end of the map) #One of the sides of the Frozen Arch on the bottom of the right side (beside the house) #Next to the fountain (nearest to spawn, on the right side) #Underneath the Arch spawn since V2 #Under the tree to the right #Under the tree to the left #Under the tree closest to spawn #In the House (in the far end of the Map far top left corner) #Altar (when the shard is Droppedspawn since V2) Player Strategy For Survivors On the Start of the game, you spawn inside of the cave, not the normal spawn point near the altar. As a survivor, there is plenty of room for error to occur. There are numerous amounts of trees made up of cobwebs that anyone (including Herobrine) can easily become trapped in. If you get trapped inside of one of the trees, you need to get out of it as soon as possible, because Herobrine will easily make you a target and you can barely escape from the trees. However, if Herobrine gets stuck in one, you can easily get to him, just be aware that Herobrine might have extra items to fight back with. This being said, the trees can also help you. For instance, if you happen to be on the top of the arch, you could easily get down by landing on the corners of the trees to get down safely but with a cost of being stuck for a period of time. Timing is KEY and it takes some skill, because if you are off by a little, it may take you longer to get out of the tree or if you miss a tree, its is an instant death (if you are at the highest point of the arch). For Herobrine If you are Herobrine, you are spawned on top of the big arch located in the middle of the map. Due to your fall damage immunity, you can very quickly reach the survivors and kill a few within 30 seconds. Once the survivors are spread out, because of its mostly flat playing area, the survivors will not have too many places to hide. Although, this could back fire, because the survivors can easily keep running away. A very good strategy to keep survivors from running, is to knock them into the trees which are made up of cobwebs. Doing this, will make killing them very easy. There are a few spaces in which the survivors can hide, including spawn and the cabins, so make sure that you watch out for that, and quickly find them. Category:Map Strategies